<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clubiverse: Blue Diamond X Reader Parts 1 &amp; 2 by VioletAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741959">Clubiverse: Blue Diamond X Reader Parts 1 &amp; 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor'>VioletAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Music, Nightclub, Other, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18 + Only</p><p>Discovered forlorn in a nightclub, Blue Diamond approaches you with a promise of comfort.</p><p>Part 1 originally written 11/08/2019<br/>Part 2 originally written 01/10/2020</p><p>Another older work. Posting to help keep a content flow on this site while I work on other projects.</p><p>Not my best work by a long shot, it's bad and I'm thinking of completely redoing it.<br/>If this gets 100 hits I'll redo this whole thing into a proper fanfic.</p><p>Edit(February 13, 2021, 9:15am): The HD Remake is complete! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289261</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond (Steven Universe)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clubiverse: Blue Diamond X Reader Parts 1 &amp; 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Part 1]</p><p>Even with the bass drumming along, you hadn't felt a need to stand up and dance, nightfall creeped to its end while the crowd thinned away, and the bar never seemed to run dry. Taking a seat at poison's bay you order yourself something bitter, to suit your mood, you let a fleeting friend of yours drag you off to White Rose Lounge, some fancy new nightclub for drunken fools to gather, you figured to join them, forget your troubles for a night and feel intoxication's warm embrace.</p><p>Only, you didn't even get to take a sip before you felt someone's eyes firmly locked onto your well dressed form. A nervous search of the place... and you beheld a gem, you knew after that whole Injector Incident they were around, but this was the first time you even saw one... what could you even say? She had an unnatural beauty about her, the way her cerulean flesh glittered in the low light... Seems she caught you staring, and her smile widened just a little... you caught sight of her chest as the crowd shifted, a blue gem cradled by her cleavage, angular, sharp, imposing... you suddenly felt so much smaller than her with an unnamed fear gripping your heart through the spectacle of that alien radiance she emitted... an aura of power was about her to be sure. And you captured her attention.</p><p>All at once the surroundings sprung back to life, your focus broken when you saw her rise, a blue dress about her, hugging her form to reveal a lovingly curved figure, somewhat motherly she looked, and her hand... chillingly warm when you felt it over yours after she sat beside you at the bar. Oddly, you heard her voice clear over the music.</p><p>"You needn't despair, I'll ensure your loneliness is chased away for the night..."</p><p>A closer look at her eyes showed what you needed to know, even though she wasn't human, you could tell tears flowed often from the gorgeous eyes. You felt a kindred spirit in her. And she an adoration for you. It wasn't long after that you drove her to your place.</p><p>And she certainly did make good on her promise... The way the both of you spent the night moaningly tangled up in each other, and satisfied by the end of it.</p><p>[Part 2]</p><p>Blue...</p><p>Blue...</p><p>Blue...</p><p>Blue... Diamond.</p><p>That one night shared... It certainly changed how you feel, waking up alone hurt, but you couldn't help but feel happy that she held you close and cooed in your ear to the soft pulse of your heartbeat timing how she moved against you. With her eyes seeming tired as ever she held a smile while she was with you, from your playtime until you slept. And waking up now without her... you were glad she was with you at all. Glad and ready to face the rest of your life, you hop from bed, shower, and all the other necessary hygienic actions to make yourself look and feel your absolute best, dressed nicely in stylish black clothes you take on the day. Everything goes perfectly, as expected.</p><p>Until you spot her.</p><p>Blue.</p><p>Diamond.</p><p>She's chatting up some wealthy looking people, and while you're no slouch yourself, you aren't comfortable in fancy crowds... so rather than chatting her up... you try stealthing your way out of view. You succeed, surprisingly, and escape the area... you keep fleeing the zone, running while you put your headphones in and turn them on, the beeps and bloops signaling their acquired connection, and... you listen. The beating rhythms pound against your eardrums, running, running, you feel your muscles rejuvenated as your heartbeat quickens to match the music. You get so caught up in it... that you're looking at the sky just as you approach an intersection, and then... you crash through the opened door of a limo... Blue Pearl is in there, wearing a lovely navy blue suit, and Blue Diamond sitting a few feet away from her.</p><p>You were certain you'd escaped. Look like she had other plans for you. Looks like she noticed you. And thinks you're worth enough to her to simply take you.</p><p>She uncrosses her legs and leans toward you from her seat, resting her head on the back of her hands with her fingers intertwined.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I had to go, I had to meet with one of my suppliers, liquor doesn't flow in my club for free after all. And it's so nice of you to come and meet me again, I was worried we wouldn't bump into each other, I guess you were thinking of me all day..."</p><p>You nod, Blue Pearl seems interested, and looks up at you.</p><p>"You should quit your job... Blue Diamond can take care of you... I could-"</p><p>"Pearl, they're my lover."</p><p>She mumbles to herself, something about sharing...</p><p>"Please excuse her, dearest. She's not used to non business visits."</p><p>You make your understanding known with a nervous smile.</p><p>"But she is right, I could take care of you. Anything you want. Just ask."</p><p>Jokingly, you ask to see Blue Pearl's bare chest, and without hesitation she complies, undoing her top and lifting the soft undershirt beneath it to show of her adorable little chest. Blue Diamond takes a breath to compose her self from this exposure...</p><p>"Insatiably thirsty as always, my Pearl, no, Dearest, I meant anything you want from me. And redress yourself immediately Pearl."</p><p>Orders followed, Blue Pearl has a little smile on her face before biting her lip...</p><p>You ask why she's apparently kidnapped you.</p><p>"Because you need me, and... I like that. I love it in fact. You're an absolute mess on the inside, your body just tells me everything, your hair, your smile, the dark circles under your eyes, your scars... you need a woman who can give you... everything. And... I hope you come to realize that. You'll let me be your everything, won't you?"</p><p>You're speechless... but she's right... you're terrible at taking care of yourself... you need help. You need someone to help you set yourself straight, you need money and better food, you need to get out of that ratty home, you need to get away from that garbage job of yours that just barely pays enough... you need her.</p><p>You need Blue Diamond.</p><p>And you accept her offer. Blue Pearl seems happy about that, perhaps even more than her diamond.</p><p>"Marvelous... we'll be married by year's end, my dearest... I won't abandon you. I can promise you that and so much more."</p><p>You feel like you made the right choice. You can barely sit still... but the moment she takes you hand, the moment Blue Diamond grips you, you calm. You calm down and a cold relaxation dances up your spine, the prickly feeling of a chilling zephyr running through you, and looking into her eyes, you know every word she spoke was the truth. You could be happy with her. You could spend your life with her.</p><p>And you will. You certainly will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>